Of Marriages and Revolutions
by AdventurousLife
Summary: "Are you kidding me Nick, your getting married!" "Judy, I'm sorry if this drifts us apart but this is something that I have to do, I have no way out". "I thought we were friends Nick,' Judy sobbed, 'I thought you loved me at least like a friend, guess I was wrong!" He avoided looking at her amethyst eyes, tears treating to spill out of them. "Guess you WERE wrong then", he spat."
1. Prologue

**Hey guys and welcome to my story 'Of Marriages and Revolutions. I know that the blurb/plot of this story does not explain much but stick with me here and it will soon become clear to you. I'll explain a little something first, a fox named Audrey Fawn moves to Zootopia to become a police office which is the first part of her devious plan to make the ZPD corrupt and to overthrow Lionheart and then for her to become the worst mayor ever (there's a reason for this). However to complete step no. one she has to marry NICK and when NICK AGREES to the idea, JUDY IS ONE UNHAPPY BUNNY! Plz read, review (I need advise) and ENJOY! (It will get better soon, I promise).**

 **Prologue**

Audrey Fawn stepped out of the train which had just arrived at Zootopia Central. In one hand she held a dark purple luggage bag with a symbol of a phoenix etched on it. It' body was outlined with flames, dark purple flames which seemed to dance around it's whole body, from the curve of it's narrow beak to the tips of it's delicate wings. In the other hand Audrey held a map of Zootopia labeling all of the districts, from glacial Tundra Town to the boiling temperature of Sahara Square. Audrey unfolded the map with her moonlight silver colored fingers and studied the map while she walked past newly arrived hippos standing on top of a air con getting blow dried from the swim to the station. Audrey's narrowed dark blue eyes held a determined and evil glint as she saw a picture of the ZPD in the center of her map. She then dumped her hand in to her bag, pulling out a blood read lipstick and circled the picture of the building.

A extremely fat pig wearing a strapless dress handed her a flyer as she walked past. Audrey snatched the flyer and was just about to toss it back at the pig's makeup full make when the word ZPD caught her eyes. She peered over and and saw that a position had opened up for any mammal with high experience in the expertise. The gorgeous fox's eyes lit up, this may be easier than she thought only for her to quickly remember that she had no experience at all. In a rage Audrey crunched the flyer up and threw it back at the female pig's face who let out a startled squeal.

Audrey, now blind with rage for getting so close but not getting so close at the same time, walked out of the station, zigzagging her way through animals of all different species going through their daily business. From above, she heard a soft, gentle voice say, "I'm Gazelle and welcome to Zootopia", though Audrey couldn't care less. She was here for a reason and one reason only, 'soon', she though sinisterly, 'all of Zootopia will be against each other, predator or prey!' Yep, soon they will all pay and a certain marriage may be all that she needed.

 **Please keep on reading for me :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter. I know that it's still boring because the main outline of the story hasn't being introduced yet but it will get better.**

Judy Hopps walked into the ZPD that morning with a humongous smile etching across her cute fluffy face and super hyper as ever.

"Hey Clawhauser, how ya doing this fine beautiful morning?" She greeted out to the friendly doughnut loving cheetah behind the register.

Clawhauser, who was much happily munching on a chocolate doughnut with sprinkles on top looked up and gave a cheery wave in response.

"Oh boy Judy, you sure are hyper than usual today, what's the latest?" Clawhauser asked as he leaned on the table on his elbows expectantly. Gossip lover much.

"Well,' Judy sang, her voice trailing off as she gathered up her energy to tell Clawhauser what was making her so overjoyed and bubbly. 'Chief Bogo called Nick and I over to his office before we left after work last night and told us that he had a SUPER IMPORTANT MISSION ASSIGNED FOR US TODAY!" Judy practically screamed the last part with glee, startling Clawhauser and nearly making him jump out of his skin.

"Then you, my lucky bunny, better hurry up and get to roll call, don't wanna get the Chief mad at you if your and change his mind about this super exciting mission. And that Judy I'm telling you, would be so sad."

Judy chewed her lip and thought about this for a while.

"That's true. But Clawhauser, I'm worried about Nick! He's late again, not that's anything unusual,' she added with a smirk, 'but he doesn't pick up any of my calls or answer any of the thousands of texts I send him either!" Clawhauser watched as Judy's bubbly face slowly changed into a deadly sinister one.

"Oh I swear Clawhauser, when Nick does get here, I will grab him by the neck and practically strangle him!" Judy yelled in a furry making Clawhauser gulped.

"Uh, Officer Hopps, aren't we just a little overreacting here..." All of a sudden he was just a tiny bit scared of Zootopia's best cop.

"I will give then give him the worst lecture ever until he understand that nooooone and I mean noooooooooone takes away Judy Hopp's most exciting mission ever by being late and raging the Chief!"

To say that Judy was on fire would be no underestimation. She huffed out her rage as she looked over at Clawhauser only to find an empty wheely chair. Judy peered over the front desk to find Clawhauser cowering behind the desk from the once raging Judy, doughnuts completely abandoned.

"Whoops, I think I lost my temper a bit too much." Judy replied nervously looking guilty like she had just been caught red handed for a bank robbery. "Anyways,' she continued, 'I'm pretty sure that right this minute Nick's racing to get here as fast as he can."

But how wrong she was, Nick being Nick that is; always getting up to mischief. She also had no idea that Nick was about to meet someone who would get Judy a chance to be a bridesmaid. Or that that same someone was planning a revolution to plummet Zootopia to utter chaos and she just may loose Nick forever.


	3. Chapter 2

**This next chapter is longer than the last two previous chapters. Enjoy and review as always.**

"Anyways,' she continued, 'I'm pretty sure that right this minute Nick's racing to get here as fast as he can.

* * *

"Hey beautiful, how about another Double Dutch chocolate coffee with vanilla flavored whipped creamed topped with the glossiest red cherry that you got?" Nicholas Piberius Wilde asked casually as he leaned against the counter of his favorite coffee shop and flirtingly wriggled his eyebrows at the beautiful young barista.

She starred at him unamused as she gloomily scribbled down his coffee order down in a brand-new notebook. She then turned his back to him and got started on making his order.

"Oh and sweetheart, whist you're at it, how about preparing me a strawberry doughnut with sprinkles on top. Does it sound like a good idea to you because it sure sounds like a good idea to me?"

Nick inwardly chuckled when he heard the barista curse under her breath. He didn't blame her one bit. After all, this was his eight doughnut, not to mention the second coffee he was asking for. And to top it all off, he was casually flirting with her which seemed to put her on edge. Nick didn't blame himself for trying to flirt with and for constantly trying to get her attention; she was one word to him- gorgeous.

 _She's new, probably only even started working here today._ He could tell this straight away for he came here early every morning before work and this was the first time he had ever seen her. All the other barista's were either moody elephants or lazy hippos. _It's not like she's not moody than all the others who work here or anything but her exceptional beauty sure does make up for it._ He sighed at the thought of her beauty as he leaned on his elbows and secretly studied her working form. _She's beautiful but not as beautiful as Judy._ This last thought came out of nowhere. In fact, this last thought was not thought exactly by Nick but by a voice, his inner voice in his mind. He sighed again but more dreamily this time than he had done for the barista but quickly dismissed the thought and snapped out of it. _Where the heck did that come from. Since when did I start thinking that Judy's beautiful?_ Nick thought. _She sure is cute I'll give her that,_ he smirked.

Out of nowhere the barista sharply turned in his direction and for the first time since Nick had been there that morning, she spoke to him.

"You know Sir that all of this add up to a very high price, don't you?"

"Oh I know that sweetheart, but seriously, why think about the price when you're living the moment?" He casually replied.

The barista rolled her eyes but didn't keep quiet either. Nick strained his ears to hear what she mumbled and thanks to his super fox hearing was able to catch what it was.

"I wish that I was the one living the moment". She hissed under her breath as she pressed the red 'on' button on the coffee blender.

"Oh but Foxy doll, you are living the moment". He reassured her. "In fact, you're working in a coffee shop serving COFFEE and DOUGHNUTS which all equals to FREE FOOD FOR YOU!" Nick threw his arms in the air in delight as those words came out of his mouth.

The fox barista poured his steaming coffee into a white cup and got started on decorating it with Nick's dream order. The glared at him as she shook the tin can containing the whipped cream.

"You idiot," she snarled, "Did you really think that I was allowed to eat the food I sell, that likes takes away half of my pay?!"

Nick took one look into her hardened icy blue eyes and shrunk into his stool nervously. _Boy, she's even scarier than Judy when she's mad._ He then chuckled uneasily when he realized that her glare wasn't going anywhere today.

"Your boss will never know", Nick mumbled, shrinking further into his stool to avoid her deadly gaze.

"Actually he..." she paused, "why am I even bothering to talk to you into the first place?"

"Because you think I'm deviously good looking and char-"

"Here's your coffee along with your stupid doughnut, which is your eight, so which all adds to thirty five dollars and fifty five cents!"

Nick's jaw dropped till it touched the polished tile floor.

The barista held out her palm expectantly. "Now pay and leave!" she replied in a deadpan voice.

Nick's astounded face immediately formed a huge smirk as took the young fox barista's hand and instead of giving her the money, kissed it tenderly with his lips. This only caused her to smack him hard in the face.

"MONEY! NOW!"

"Alright, alright, cool it would you". Nick said as he handed her a fifty dollar and replied casually, "keep the change".

The barista kissed the note with pure happiness. "And another note for me."

She looked at Nick's confused face. "I thought the money was for your boss," he replied, "you know, the guy who owns his place."

She rolled her eyes at him for like the hundred time today.

"Listen Mr Police Man," she said slowly like she was teaching a child their first words. "I give the money to my boss who in return PAYS ME!" She screamed at top of her lungs making Nick wince. "It's called common sense, duh."

"I mean seriously, " she continued, "I only do this job for the sake of the money I need to pay for my apartment. You know I actually only arrived in Zootopia yesterday evening and I had no idea that it costs so much to rent an apartment. I mean, if it was a nice apartment, then yeah I get that, but a small, crowded ugly place with room only enough for a bed, a closet, a small oven and ME!"

 _Sounds a bit like Judy's place,_ Nick thought to himself when the barista finally stopped to breath.

"And to top it all of-"

Nick rolled his eyes all the way back to his head. _Here we go again._

"I live next door to two oryx brothers who have no idea when the hell to shut up!"

By now Nick could swear that he saw smoke coming out from both of her ears. The only thing he remembered was telling her that she was always living the moment because she worked in a coffee shop and had twenty four hour access to free food.

 _How come one little comment got her so worked out and led to all of this?_

Nick knew one thing for sure; Bucky and Pronk Oryx-Antlerson now had a very feisty fox living next door. So since Judy doesn't kill them for their loudness, this barista obviously would.

"And you," she pointed a long slim finger at Nick, "seem to find it amusing when you get someone so worked up all the time."

Now Nick was really offended.

 _What is her problem? Why would she seriously think that I find it amusing seeing someone losing their cool? I mean, come on, I'm not even laughing, that's plain obvious. Okay so I might laugh at Judy when she's lost it, but that's because she's my little carrots who always seem to forgive me in the end because she can't stay mad at me for long. She sure is gorgeous though when her face crunches up with anger... Snap out of it Whilde, again with thinking how good looking Judy is. Quit it Whilde, she's your friend and that's all that she'll ever be."_

Nick quickly put on his offended face to stop having a mental argument over himself about Judy and looked at the barista with that, well, fake offended face.

"Sweetheart, now why would you think that I find it amusing?" He asked in a serious sounding voice which was pretty fake. "I mean, I am a police officer for crying out loud, look I'm even wearing the uniform and I think it looks exceptionally good on me but we'll talk about that later because my point is, a good police officer like me would never laugh in the face of a damsel in rage mode."

 _Not every damsel that is,_ Nick though remembering Judy.

"And I am also an assistant commissioner, a senior rank." Nick said proudly.

 _If only mum could see me now..._

"Wait, did you just say that you are an assistant officer... someone with a _senior_ rank?" She said the word 'senior' with a lot of passion and longing.

 _And my happy thoughts are interrupted._ "Yeah ma'am, I think I think I just said that." Nick said absentmindedly as he started daydreaming about his mother again. But not for long...

"I think I liked it better when you were calling me sweetheart."

"Huh?" Nick all of a sudden was surprised. The fox who he had been trying to flirt with and had been ignoring him this entire time was now flirting with him!

"So, Charming, bet you save a lot of girls, in fact, I bet you that the damsels all put themselves in distress on purpose when your around just to be saved by those muscular arms."

"Yeah, I think they do that too, specially Judy. The other day, we were chasing a weasel across town who had stolen a beaded necklace when Judy suddenly tripped which caused me to catch her. Now that you mention the 'on purpose' thing, I bet Carrots just did that to be caught by me. I know she can't resist me." Nick was pretty oblivious to the death glare that she was getting from the barista at the mention of another girl.

When he did finally notice her again she put on her best 'I'm not going to kill you' look and started walking around the counter towards him. This move caused Nick to automatically stand up as he was started to get scared in her sudden mood change.

 _A women who was complaining before all of a sudden gets all super innocent. Weird._

Nick gulped as she gently stroked her cheek.

"I bet that you and I would make such a great couple..."

 _Now she's talking about getting together?! Did I accidentally wack her on the head or something for some reason making her head get filled with images of cute bunnies or something. Now that was a offense to bunnies, Carrot's gonna kill me if she knew I thought such a thing..._

"Just think of the children we can have some day. The girls would be so beautiful, just like me and the boys would be so handsome, just like their father..."

That was the last straw for Nick. First getting together and now children?!

Nick, as fast a cheetah fished his phone from the pocket of his uniform.

"Well look at the time, nine thirty, I better get going wouldn't want to be late for our special mis..." All of a sudden Nick felt like he was falling through thin air. "NINE THIRTY?! I'm two hours late for rollcall! Shit, when did it become so late and why do I feel so dizzy?"

"Your feeling dizzy because your stressed but since your late for whatever you're late for, how about us two go out or something?"

Under normal circumstances, Nick would have been thrilled but the thoughts of getting killed by Chief Bogo and how dissapointed and heartbroken Judy would be because he messed up their special mission would not seem to leave his mind.

"I better get going now actually, see," he held up the phone as he spoke in an absentminded tone, "I even have 23 missed calls and 991 messages from Officer Hopps which say, " 'Nick hurry up and don't ruin this for me, ' " or this one which says, " 'Nick, I swear to all the carrots in Bunnyburrow, if you don't get here this moment I will literally... argh!' "

Nick slipped his phone back in his uniform pocket and put on a determined face.

"Must dash!" he yelled as he leaped over a chair and bolted to the door.

"But wait, you're a officer with a senior rank, we just met, don't leave now! And who is this Judy?" The barista called after him as he rounded the corner which the coffee shop was standing on.

A muffled reply flew back in threw the door.

"My girlfriend. "

* * *

Audrey Fawn scrunched up one of Nick's empty coffee cups with the force of a raging lion and catapulted it into the window.

"I was so close, so close and everything I would have wanted would have been mine." She wailed with eyes on fire. "But no, Mister Smirk already has a girlfriend. " This last word was said with all the distaste she could muster.

"He is my key to destiny and _she_ is a CARROT WHO'S BLOCKING MY KEYHOLE!"

Audrey snatched another one of Nick's coffee cups and started tearing it apart with a sharp nails. A sinister smile etched across her face.

"Judy Hopps better wish that she will never cross my path ever because she is in BIG trouble!"

 **One more thing guys, just so there's no misunderstandings, this story is on the lines of Nick/Judy.**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey again, it's me the author and here's a short note to all my wonderful fans.**

 **Thank you guys for taking the time to read my story and for the first three chapters I have a total of 1907 views. This is good because I actually didn't think I would get this much views yet for only these three chapters so I'm glad that you guys are enjoying it.**

 **Also, I feel like I'm just switching back from chapters about Audrey to Judy then to Audrey again and you guys might be finding that a** **little boring but these two will meet properly and then it would be drama all the way through until the end.**

 **Feel free to comment to me about my** **imperfections in this story as well because feedback really helps.**

 **So stay tuned for the latest chapters on Marriages and Revolutions to see were all this crazy drama and heartbreaking romance will lead...**


End file.
